Unfaithful
by kaosnklutter
Summary: A year after Hogwarts Ron and Hermione are finally together and everything is perfect as long as they keep up the facade. Because Hermione is keeping a secret that involves the one and only Draco Malfoy. ONE SHOTSONG FIC first fic please review!


_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

Hermoine and Ron sat on the couch watching T.V. "I'm so glad you convinced me to get a telobishion." She grinned at her boyfriend, "thats telovision Ron" "Oh", he said sheepishly. "You're so smart that's why I love you soooo much." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. After he pulled away Hermoine bit her lip still tasting him there, sorrow written over her face. She knew why the guilt chewed at her heart. She knew why she would have to leave in a bit. She gazed at her boyfriend of a year and contemplated their relationship. He was wonderful to her, treated her like a princess and she had nothing to complain about. Her, Ron and Harry had gotten an appartment together right after Hogwarts and soon enough Harry started dating Ginny, got a new job and moved out.

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true _

"So um, I'm going out to London again with Ginny." Ron looked into Hermoine's honey eyes, unreadable, masked. "Again?" She avoided looking into his eyes.  
"Yup, Ginny just broke up with Harry again, remember Ron? She needs me."  
"Yeah... I remember." he said softly.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying _

"Its just that you guys went out last night, and the night before." Hermoine flipped the channel. "Yeah I know but it's your sister don't be a git, have a heart. She's hurting here." Pain was evident in Ron's face, she continued to flip through the channels even faster.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer _

As she contined to flip through the channels she couldn't push down this feeling of hurt in her chest. She knew lying to Ron was wrong but she couldn't help it, wouldn't help it. She knew what she had to do and made the choice to do so almost evey night. Ron glared hard at the T.V. The tension in the air was thick, so thick she couldn't breathe anymore. Hermoine jumped from the couch and into the bedroom to get ready. Ron looked after her with uncertain eyes, he sighed and followed her. He leaned, hands in pockets, in the doorway of the bathroom looking into the mirror at Hermoines face, "Need a ride out there? I haven't seen Gin in a while, maybe she needs her big brother too." Hermoine stopped brushing her hair, her breath caught in her throat.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

"Ahhh well... you know, its just the girls tonight. Plus I think Ginny is inviting some Ravenclaws from her class to go out with us. You wouldn't want to tag along and be the third wheel. I'll tell Ginny you send her love." Flashing him a weak smile she walked towards the door. "Well I'm off see you later." Hermoine grabbed her purse by the door. Ron hesitated before asking, "When will you be back?" She sighed looking around for an excuse, "I'm not really sure, she was pretty upset you know." Ron moved swiftly towards the front door, "You know I love you right? More than anything in this entire world." He reached up and stroked her face. Hermoines heart burst. "I love you too...don't wait up for me." Hermoine turned and walked out the door not once looking back. Not noticing the defeated look on Ron's face or the single tear rolling down his cheek.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

Hermoine pulled up to the familar club already spotting Ginnys car. Walking inside and hearing the pulsating beat from the club cleared all guilty thoughts of Ron from her head. She felt the beat in her body and soul. Spotting Ginny at the bar she rushed over, her friend had clearly been drinking."Moine' get your sexy butt over here now." Hermoine forced a smile at her friend while her eyes sweeped the club looking for that familar face. "Hey Ginny how are you feeling?" Bending down to give the redhead a hug, she could smell the liquor on her breath. "Great, fantastic, never been...oh I think I'm going to puke!" She jumped up from her seat and ran towards the bathroom, her Ravenclaw friends running after her. Smirking Hermoine sat down at the bar. "A vodka on the rocks please." After the bartender gave her the drink she sat on the stool tapping her foot to the beat, her eyes still persistantly searching the crowd.

A pale and passed out Ginny came back in the arms of her friends. A girl Hermoine didnt rememeber from school spoke, "Um Hermoine right? We're going to drive Ginny home, apperation's way to messy right now in the state she's in. She's had way too much to drink and talked about Harry all night. Don't worry though I'm driving and didn't have a drop." She smiled at the girls, told them a lie about going home too and bid them goodbye.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

Sighing she turned around and ordered another drink. Suddenly she felt hot breath in her ear, "Slow down, I do want you concious." Hermoine jumped up in surprise. She stared into sexy, grey eyes. Draco Malfoy stood infront of her, "Hermoine what a pleasant surprise," he looked over her shoulder, "Ah Ron decided not to come I see?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't play with me Draco I'm in no mood." He brushed a strand of his pale, ear lengh hair out of his eyes and grabbed her hand kissing each finger. "Then come and dance with me." He lead her to the dance floor, a hot beat started to flow from the speakers. Hermoine wrapped her arms around his neck and started to grind her hips to his along with the music. She flashed him a smile, "feeling better I see." She rolled her eyes but Draco caught her by surprise and kissed her lips. She gasped, "Draco not here, someone might see us." Draco dropped his hands from her waist, "When are you going to break up with Weasley?" Hermoine grabbed Draco's hand and drug him off to a dark secluded corner. "I love him, it's just not that easy" she yelled over the music. Draco's eyes clouded, all previous emotion in them gone. She took a deep breath, a knowing look on her face. He got up and started to walk towards the bar, Hermoine followed him. "Draco you know I don't like doing this, the sneaking, the lies, it's tearing me and him apart. He's not stupid you know." Draco spun on her, anger appearant in his eyes, "leave then if nothing is making you stay!" She gazed at him, tears threating to spill from her honey orbs. "You know it's not like that. Draco you bring out something in me that I haven't felt before... ever." Their eyes locked, "Nothing books, or Harry or Ron have ever made me feel." She leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss his lips, "I love you Draco." Their mouths found each other once again, hands roming to fimilar places. Draco's breath was ragged, "come on lets go back to my place."

_Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore_

Hermoine woke up to a pitch black room, rain was pounding on the window. 'Where am I?' A red alarm clocked glowed on the nightstand next to her- 2:00am. "Shit!" Draco woke up with a start, turning on the light next to him, "what's wrong?" He looked at the upper half of Hermoines naked body, his want for her increasing with every moment that passed. She got up from the bed searching the messy room for the clothes that were thrown carelessly due to the events of earlier that night. "Oh my god, I can't believe I fell asleep. Ron is going to be so mad." Draco scowled at Rons name, "Yes, go home to your boyfriend. Tell him I said I'm sorry for keeping you out past crewfew." Hermoine froze buttoning her shirt, that was a low blow. She turned around to yell at him, yet when she looked at Draco he looked like she never saw him before. His face held raw emotion, not anger, or sarcasm, but pure hurt. Her hands dropped to her side and sat down on the bed. "I will be back, you know that don't you?"

He didn't respond. "You and I Draco, as wrong as it is, its just so right. I need you." She got up and checked her clothes in the mirror making sure everything was in place. Hermoine leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth. "I love you Hermoine."

"I love you Draco."

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

Hermoine pulled up to her apartment, it was completely dark. The rain was beating down even harder now as she made a mad dash through it and up the stairs to her apartment. Digging around in her purse for her keys she found a clipped, single red rose. Thinking it was from Ron she looked at the name around the end, Love, Draco. Hermoine smiled smelling the rose, getting lost in thoughts. Lightning struck making her realize where she was. She grabbed her keys and walked into the house. Hitting the lightswitch nothing came on. She moved further into the room to the table where a lamp stood. Switching it on she looked around the apartment, everything was gone! Thinking they had been robbed she ran into the bedroom to wake Ron, but he wasn't there.

In fact none of Ron's things were there, only Hermoines. She gasped at the realization. He had left her. Finally, the golden trio was no more. The lovers, broken up. She knew she wanted to spend her life with Draco, but she never realized how hurt she would feel without Ron in it. Hermoine gazed around the empty room, she knew she couldn't stay but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to leave. Memories. Too many memories. They clouded her vision and she remembered everything. Their first metting, their friendship, their narrow escapes from Voldemort, the good times, the bad and graduation. They said they would always be friends- but life embanked them down seperate paths. And now she was about to start another, but of course not without ending one first. Hermoine looked around the room, tears falling from her eyes. "Goodbye," she whispered. Walking through the empty apartment, she couldn't help but feel contentmet, knowing know Ron will find someone would could love him completely.


End file.
